


War and Breakfast

by lferion



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion





	War and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3463) by Artaxastra. 



War and breakfast  
Both  
Immediate, ongoing  
Mundane and so very not.

Too much:  
To do, to feel, to know,  
To care,  
To love --

Eggs and bread and bullets all  
In one basket;  
Carry on.


End file.
